Listón rosa
by sonrais777
Summary: Hay otras formas que el destino puede unir a las personas. Y no siempre tiene que ser un hilo rojo.


**Hola a todos! Menudo capítulo de inicio de temporada hemos tenido. Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leen mis trabajos, son un amor de corazón. He aquí dejo un pequeño one-shot que le debía a RilaZou. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Listón rosa.

Capítulo único.

Otro día de escuela comenzaba y Adrien apenas y había dormido un par de horas cuando llegó de patrullar. Hubo desde un asalto a una joyería, un helicóptero fuera de control, entre otras cosas. Una noche demasiado accidentada para su gusto. Se lavó los dientes y al salir del baño una vieja bufanda cayó en su cabeza.

-¡Plagg! ¿Qué haces?

-Intento buscar otro lugar para poner mis nuevos quesos. Ya no tengo sitio del otro lado.- Adrien rodó los ojos.

-De todos los kwamis me tuvo que tocar uno que es curador de quesos.- mientras Plagg registraba un cajón, el kwami se detuvo.

-¿Y esto?- Plagg voló y le mostró a Adrien un largo listón rosa.- ¿No me digas que esto es tuyo?- Adrien tomó el listón. Lo miró atentamente viendo en la punta de este que tenía un grabado de una flor blanca.

-Oh, cielos. Ahora lo recuerdo.- con una sonrisa se sentó en la cama con el lazo entre sus dedos.- Esto le pertenecía a una niña que conocí hace años.

-Anda. Ya eras un don juan desde pequeño.

-No es así. Hace muchos años... mi madre me llevó al parque. No recuerdo bien el motivo por el que fuimos pero íbamos a comer un helado cuando de repente un gran perro apareció y comenzó a perseguirnos. Nos acorraló y de repente esa niña apareció...

 **-Flashback-**

 _El perro gruñía a ambos rubios. Su madre le abrazaba con fuerza cuando de repente algo golpeó al perro._

 _-¡Hey baboso! ¡Ven por mí!- el perro se giró y una niña que no podía ver bien, corrió perdiéndose entre los arbustos._

 _Emilie se llevó a Adrien pero entre los arbustos solo había quedado un listón rosa con un bonito grabado._

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

-Después de eso mamá corrió con Gorila. Ya no volví a ver a esa niña pero al parecer todo quedó bien.

-Y te guardaste ese listón por...

-Mamá lo hizo. Quedamos en que si volvíamos a ver a esa niña le agradeceríamos pero no volvimos a ese parque, al menos no sin Gorila, y no la volvimos a ver... Me pregunto cómo estará.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez algún día la vuelvas a ver.

-Quizás... Vamos Plagg, es hora de ir a clases.- Plagg se metió a la mochila y tras ver con una sonrisa de nostalgia el listón, al escuchar que tocaban su puerta también lo guardó en la mochila.

El camino a clases fue tan silencioso como de costumbre. Al llegar a su salón vio a Nino que estaba con los audífonos puestos en su lugar y chocaron puños.

-Tienes que escuchar esto. Es una pasada de canción.

-Claro.

-¡Buenos días, Adrichoo!- Chloe lo abrazó por detrás con tal fuerza que las cosas de Adrien se regaron en el suelo. Plagg por suerte no fue visto pero el kwami gruñó a lo bajo.

-¡Chloe!

-Perdona Adrichoo, deja te ayudo. ¡Sabrina!- Sabrina se agachó para recoger las cosas de Adrien y él hizo lo mismo.

-No lo hagas Sabrina. Ya puedo hacerlo yo, gracias.

-Por favor Adrichoo, deja que ayude. Ella lo hace con gusto.- dijo Chloe con una sonrisa hasta que Sabrina ve el listón rosa y lo toma en su mano que tras unos segundos Chloe lo toma furiosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- recalcó cada palabra con desprecio.

-¡Chloe! Dame eso.

-No hasta que me digas quién te dio este horrendo listón.

-No puedo responder a eso.

-¿Y por qué no?- en ese momento Alya y Marinette entraban al salón.

-Porque ese listón era de una niña que nunca conocí hace muchos años.- Chloe torció y miró el lazo como di fuese un viejo trapo.

-Bueno, di ese es el caso hay que tirarlo a la basura donde debe estar.- dijo tocándolo con dos dedos para acercarlo a la papelera pero al ver el grabado Marinette le detiene.

-¡Espera!- se acercó y le arrebató el listón mirándolo con detenimiento.- Esto es mío.

-¡¿Qué?!- Chloe la miró con clara incredulidad y Adrien con la boca tan abierta como sus ojos se acercó.

-¿Es tuyo Marinette?

-S-Sí. Era mío.

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Chloe.- Solo lo dices para tener la atención de mi Adrien.

-No miento Chloe.- respondió Marinette fulminando con la mirada a Chloe y luego volviendo a ver el listón y acariciando entre sus dedos el grabado.- Recuerdo que lo perdí cuando uno de los perros del vecindario acorraló a una mujer y su hijo...

-¡Sí!- exclamó Adrien emocionado poniéndose entre Marinette y Chloe cubriendo a la rubia.-

Es cierto. Ese perro era grande y le gritaste que se alejara de nosotros para valientemente salvarnos de esa bestia y corriste alejándolo.

-Eh... bueno, más o menos así no es como pasaron las cosas.- dijo Marinette haciendo memoria.- El perro si era grande. Un san bernardo pero era un perro tan lindo y tierno que apenas y le podía hacer daño a una mosca. Se llamaba Babas. Y solo le arrojé un pedazo de pan y le dije que se alejara porque asustaba a la madre y al niño que no paraba de llorar...- Adrien enrojeció de vergüenza. Así que el perro era inofensivo y el rescate heroico solo fue una exageración de su mente infantil.- Y luego... Babas hizo que se me cayera el lazo. Este grabado me lo cosió mi madre. Me puse triste cuando ya no tuve el par completo.- Adrien notó que Marinette hablaba con cierta nostalgia y puso su mano sobre la de ella para que los dedos se cerraran sobre el listón.

-Quizás pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero siempre quise agradecer a la valiente niña que igualmente le hizo frente a ese enorme perro. Siempre quise regresártelo.- las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon y sus ojos quedaron atrapados viendo esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-¡Argh! ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo! ¡Ridículo!- exclamó Chloe molesta yéndose a su lugar dejando que Sabrina la ventilara con su libreta como si eso fuese a calmar su mal humor. Adrien suspiró resignado por Chloe y luego le dedicó a Marinette su mejor sonrisa.

-Sabes, me alegro haberte conocido desde antes, Marinette.- dijo antes de ver a la maestra entrar.

-Buenos días, todos a sus lugares.- todos obedecieron y Marinette parecía algo ida con una sonrisa algo boba.

-Wow, chica. Yo a eso le llamo destino.- susurró Alya y Marinette suspiró mirando la espalda de Adrien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Definitivo. ¿Has oído la historia del hilo rojo? Pues en su caso es el listón rosa del destino.- Marinette vio a Alya con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Segura. Y en un futuro ya les contaras esa historia a tus hijos y nietos de como conociste a tu marido.

-¡Alya!

-¡Ajum!- la señorita Bustier miró a las dos chicas molesta y estas se disculparon de inmediato.

Marinette vio el listón entre sus manos y lo guardó. Jurando atesorarlo con el otro lazo que tenía guardado.

Y en unos años, Marinette pondría esos mismos lazos en una niña de cabellos oscuros como los suyos que la mirarían con traviesos y grandes ojos verdes.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos. Acepto solo imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel y Luka XDX y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
